Fiesta de XV años - Pearlshipping
by Vazad Roax
Summary: ¿La fiesta perfecta para la pareja ideal?


**Prólogo.**

_Ni todas las palabras más bellas que podamos imaginar nos alcanzarían para describir con exactitud qué es el amor. Todos sabemos que el amor más bello es el que intercambiamos y sentimos por otra persona, que penetra en lo más profundo de nosotros, sin importarnos un pasado, solo vivimos el presente._

_El placer del amor estriba en el hecho de amar; somos más felices con la pasión que sentimos, que con la que inspiramos._

**Fiesta de XV años.**

**One-Shot**

**Pokémon - Pearlshipping.**

Una música suave, a ritmo de vals, se expandía por la pista de baile, en donde media docena de parejas oscilaban lentamente, cada una según su propio ritmo interior. Una esfera de pequeños espejos giraba en el techo reflejando las tenues luces del salón. Al fondo, en la penumbra, otras parejas se apretujaban rodeando las diminutas mesas en donde discretos camareros depositaban silenciosamente las bebidas. En cada mesa, brillaba un pequeño candelabro con una vela encendida con lánguida luz.

Una chica de cabellos azulados irradiaba calor y alegría esa noche. Sin lugar a dudas, una gran ocasión para ella. Se trataba de su fiesta de XV años, una echa muy especial para la peliazul, y aún más debido a la presencia del chico que tanto le agradaba. Desde que habían llegado al salón, Dawn no se separó ni un instante del entrenador. Ash ofrecía su brazo gentilmente y la chica le correspondía abrazándose a él, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una pequeña y tenue luz.

Una noche que prometía ser inolvidable, una de esas ocasiones en las que se pretende dar cualquier cosa por que nunca se termine… En las que se pretende hacer que el reloj detenga su curso, en los que se quiere dar media vida para congelar el momento y preservarlo para siempre.

Dawn se apretó contra Ash dejando que a lenta melodía dictara sus movimientos, pautando los roces y encuentros de ambos, y el agitado ritmo de su corazón. Envuelta en la cadencia de la música, sintió que los labios del muchacho se posaron sobre su mejilla y luego se deslizaron buscando su boca. El beso fue correspondido por la coordinadora, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran un poco. Aún era joven, sí, pero ella podía imaginar que nadie más en su vida le brindaría tanta felicidad como aquel azabache.

El brazo del entrenador, que se encontraba rodeando la cintura de la peliazul, la apegó más al cuerpo de él, ambos podían percatarse de lo agitados que se encontraban sus corazones. Él, vestido en un modesto traje formal de color negro, con una corbata del mismo color como accesorio; y ella, ataviada en un hermoso vestido azul como sus cabello. Juguetonamente, el azabache mordió con suma suavidad el labio inferior de la chica, al mismo tiempo que su mano se pasaba por la espalda de la fémina.

– Ash… Tranquilo, podemos hacerlo más tarde… –Susurró con un tono de complicidad, pero con una notable sonrisa.

– Me es difícil esperar, y lo sabes –respondió el muchacho.

– Esperar lo hace aún más interesante –Dawn soltó un pequeño suspiro ahogado en una tierna risita, después, se acercó al lóbulo de la oreja de Ash y suspiró una vez más–, y más divertido.

La respiración del entrenador se había agitado un poco con el anterior juego de la coordinadora, y ella sabía el estado que le había provocado al chico. Ella torció una sonrisa de manera divertida y soltó una risita más.

– Sé paciente… ¿Quieres acompañarme a la mesa?

Ash asintió con un gesto de su cabeza y apretó su mano junto con la de la peliazul, se dejó conducir a una de las mesas. Sentados uno al lado del otro, sostenían una bebida con un ligero matiz embriagante en una de sus manos cada quién, mientras observaban a las demás parejas en la pista de baile.

– Esta vez… No te irás de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Susurró la chica con un aire melancólico, daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro las lágrimas saldrían de sus ojos. La pregunta hizo sentir culpable al joven, crispó sus dedos en el vaso que sostenía y apretó a la coordinadora contra él, besó su frente y cerró los ojos para percibir el aroma de su cabello.

– No, esta vez no… –Respondió entre susurros. Esta vez no tenía por qué viajar más, no tenía más motivos por los cuales alejarse de la chica con la que quería estar–. Esta vez quiero quedarme, aquí contigo.

Esas últimas palabras habían iluminado el semblante de Dawn. Ella así lo quería, tal y como lo había dicho el azabache; ellos dos y nada más en ese momento. Correspondió al abrazo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sensación la recorrió entera, en parte, eran los latidos de su corazón, que amenazaban con salirse de su pecho y juntarse con los del chico. Por otro lado, era una ligera pesadez, bostezó con un poco de cansancio y optó por convertir a su chico en su colchón por esa noche.

Algunos minutos pasaron con rapidez aparente. Todos se percataron de la peculiar pareja sentada en uno de los rincones del salón. Reían divertidos al notar lo lindos que se veían, al igual que por la situación.

Ash tomó de los hombros a Dawn y la agitó con suma suavidad en un intento por despertarla, notó en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo. La peliazul abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad al principio, y luego miró a su alrededor tan sólo para toparse con los orbes del azabache. Volteó la mirada, notablemente apenada.

– Ash… –Balbuceó.

– Tranquila, "casi nadie" se dio cuenta que te dormiste… –Respondió con cierto sarcasmo en su voz el moreno.

La coordinadora sintió ganas de llorar y de reír, y optó por lo último. Lo que primero fue una risa nerviosa se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una notable carcajada, alegre y sin trabas que la hizo echarse hacia atrás en la silla, sin importarle los comentarios y las miradas de los demás invitados de las mesas vecinas.

– Cálmate, cariño –pidió Ash–, estamos llamando la atención.

Poco a poco la chica comenzó a llorar debido a la intensidad de su risa. En ese momento, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza más, a ritmo suave. Una pieza que era de la preferencia de los enamorados. La vida era un círculo de penas y alegrías que había que atraparle el paso. Lo único permanente eran fragmentos de recuerdos, y alguna vieja melodía.

– Ven –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos–, vamos a bailar.

Se hundió entre los brazos de Ash, y esta vez no fue necesario que él buscara su boca. Se besaron con una avidez antigua, dejando que los labios se reconocieran mutuamente, sin prisas, y luego se fundieran en un gesto interminable de tibio y húmedo placer, que era, en aquel instante, la única cosa viva que existía sobre el mundo.


End file.
